AVS - A Vampire Story
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos ocurren en Station Square y el grupo del periodico escolar se encargara de investigarlo, pero, ¿Que pasa si los verdaderos asesinos, estan cerca de ellos?, ¿Seran solo coincidencias? 3 hermanos, 3 amigos, 2 bandos, 1 ciudad.
1. Una grata bienvenida

N/A: Que tal lectoras y lectores XD hoy les traigo un nuevo Fanfic para que se entretengan un rato n_-  
Para los amantes de lo misterioso, sangre y sobre todo vampiros BUENAS NOTICIAS de eso se trata este Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado n_-

Ah y otra cosa más, este Fanfic estaba programado para su salida el 9 de Febrero pero lamentablemente no lo pude sacar ese día, ¿Por qué?, entre a la escuela el día 7 y como estaba empezando clases no me podía atrasar y tenía muchas cosas que hacer de la escuela TT espero me perdonen, ahora si el Fic.

~Este Fanfic contiene escenas de violencia ficticia o sangrienta pero explicita.

~Cada personaje utilizado aquí le pertenece a SEGA y SONIC TEAM

**UNA GRATA BIENVENIDA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Era una noche oscura y desolada en la pacifica ciudad de Mobius, las calles estaban desoladas a esas horas de la madrugada. Solo una pareja caminaba por una de esas calles, los faros de luz de cada calle iluminaban su camino hacia su destino.

Una chica rubia de vestido rojo y tacones abrazaba el brazo de su novio quien lucía un traje negro muy fino con corbata color vino.

.- ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? – Preguntó dudoso el chico de traje.

.- Fue muy divertida me la pase de maravilla, gracias por llevarme – Respondió agradecida abrazando mas el brazo de su acompañante.

.- Me alegra querida – Sonrió afirmando su respuesta.

.- Oye – Dijo llamando la atención del chico – ¿Entonces me llevaras a mi departamento?

.- Claro, no podrías irte sola desde aquí, está muy oscuro y es muy noche – Respondió.

.- Pero no quiero quedarme sola en ese frio y solo departamento, que tal si, tú y yo… - Dijo coquetamente jugando con la corbata color vino de su amante.

.- ¿Estás segura? – Cuestiono algo asombrado.

.- Claro que si, además yo confió en ti, aunque yo sea virgen.

.- Valla, valla, valla, gracias por afirmárnoslo dulzura – Hizo su presencia aquella voz de un dueño que no veían, esa voz se oía algo gruesa pero clara a las vez.

.- ¿Quién es? – Cuestiono el chico abrazando a su novia para protegerla.

.- Miren, ahora se hace valiente, esto es divertido – Una segunda voz se escucho, un poco más joven que la anterior.

.- Te lo advierto – Amenazó el chico, sintió que jalaban a su novia y la apartaban de él, se dio la vuelta viendo una sombra entre la oscuridad de ojos carmín muy brillantes que sometía a su novia.- ¿Quién eres? – Aquella sombra se acerco a la luz dejando ver a un erizo de color azul y ojos carmín brillantes y pupilas dilatadas que tenía una banda de color rojo con un número 15 n el brazo izquierdo sometiendo a su novia quien luchaba para liberarse.

.- ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba la chica intentando liberarse.

.- Ah esto si le llamo una buena bienvenida – Escucho detrás de él y dándose la vuelta quedo de frente con un erizo blanco de mismos ojos rojos y pupilas dilatadas al igual que la banda roja pero con un número 16 quien sonreía sínicamente.

.- ¿Q-quienes son ustedes…? – Cuestiono tembloroso al ver esos fríos ojos carmín frente a él.

.- Solo, estábamos aburridos y decidimos jugar con ustedes – Respondió con una risa siniestra mientras se acercaba un poco más al individuo tembloroso frente a él.

.- No te acerques – Ordeno sacando una pistola de su bolsillo delantero de su pantalón negro y apuntando directo a la cabeza del extraño sujeto.

.- ¡MAX! – Grito la muchacha aun resistiéndose al amarre de su opresor.

El nombrado respondió al llamado y con un movimiento fluido dio vuelta y disparo dando en el brazo del erizo azul liberando a su amante y abrazándola con fuerza.

.- Valla, valla, que astuto novato – Menciono en un tono de gracia sosteniendo su brazo donde emanaba sangre pero no sentía dolor alguno.

.- Ahora, ¡Lárguense! – Ordeno aun con pistola en mano.

Un silencio profundo se apodero del lugar por pocos segundos hasta que la risa siniestra de ambos erizos lo rompió.

.- ¿Oíste eso? Jajajaja quiere que nos larguemos, que patético Jajajaja –decía el erizo celeste intentando contener la risa.

.- Pero si acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad – Dijo el erizo color plata con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

.- ¡Hey 18! ¿Qué opinas? – Grito dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia arriba. La pareja de civiles miro a la vez quedándose atónitos a lo que vieron.

En un edificio alto frente a ellos se posaba una sombra con los mismos ojos carmesí pero aun más intensos y una mirada seria mirándolos detenidamente, el brillo de la luna se intensifico haciendo reflejar su apariencia, un erizo negro con púas alzadas y vetas rojas en ellas así como en los brazos y las piernas con un mechón de pelo blanco que poblaba su pecho y llevaba consigo una bufanda color rojo en el cuello y una banda del mismo color con el numero 18 en el brazo izquierdo.

.- Dejen de estar jugando que no vinimos para eso – Hablo por fin en un tono serio.

.- Vamos solo nos divertíamos un rato – Se quejo divertido el erizo azul.

.- No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos mucho que hacer 15.

.- _¿El es su… jefe? Entonces él les dirá que nos deje…_ – Pensó el muchacho pensativo pero salió rápido de ellos al oír al erizo de color azul reírse a carcajadas.

.- No lo hará – Dijo aguantando la risa. Nadie sabía a que se refería. El muchacho aun confuso miro en dirección al erizo misterioso sobre el edificio.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto molesto, esa pregunta la había hecho antes pero no le contestaron, tal vez el le respondería.

.- Cierto, lamento si estos dos fueron tan groseros de no presentarse, pero yo no, soy 18, el erizo azul que lastimaste es 15 y el erizo detrás de ti 16 – Respondió muy confiable.

.-_ ¿Números? ¿Por qué?_ - Pensó confundido.

.- Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo – Respondió el erizo según llamado "15". Eso ya lo había asustado un poco, parecía responder a todas sus dudas mentales.

.- Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada, les pido dejarnos en paz – Pidió al erizo llamado "18" quien lo miro seriamente, tal vez pensando en su respuesta, observo como el erizo miro su muñeca, tenía un reloj que miro por unos segundos y regreso la vista hacia él.

.- 15, 16… ya saben que hacer – Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el otro extremo del edificio perdiéndose en el. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Los iba a dejar? se preguntaba en ese momento el chico aun abrazando a su amante.

.- Como gustes – Dijo 15 sonriente mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

.- Ya era hora esta plática me estaba aburriendo – El erizo plateado estiro sus brazos hacia arriba.

.- ¿Qué van a hacer? – Pregunto la chica asustada abrazando fuertemente a su compañero.

Ambos erizos se acercaron a la pareja riendo sínicamente mientras la pareja retrocedía hasta que ambos toparon ah una esquina, el muchacho amenazo apuntando a los dos erizos con un miedo inmenso aun protegiendo a su novia, pero una luz color azul rodeo aquella arma de fuego haciendo que se levantara y se dirigiera al erizo plateado.

.- Valla juguetito que tienes. – Dijo este sosteniendo el arma y posteriormente rompiéndola en mil pedazos muy fácilmente.- Ahora va enserio – Su voz era seria, ambos erizos dejaron ver unos enormes colmillos sonriendo sínicamente.

Dos gritos ensordecedores se escucharon a lo largo de la ciudad causando un ruidoso eco esa noche…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Que capitulo tan corto DX bueno espero les haya gustado esta historia que cada vez se va a poner mejor, lo prometo e intentare hacer los capítulos más largos tanto de este como de mis otros Fanfic. La fecha programada para este fic será los días jueves, entonces hasta el próximo Jueves.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	2. Iniciando un equipo

N/A: Ok de nuevo con el mismo Cuento XP. Hola que tal espero estén muy bien y preparados para continuar con esta historia de sangre =3 bueno, quiero pedir un billón de disculpas, la escuela no me ah dejado en paz para continuar, hoy me tome el día para hacer este capítulo además de mi otros fics, enserio espero continuarlos lo más pronto posible ~ bueno sin mas retrasos los dejo con el fic.

~Este Fanfic contiene escenas de violencia ficticia o sangrienta pero explicita.

~Cada personaje utilizado aquí le pertenece a SEGA y SONIC TEAM

**INICIANDO UN EQUIPO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Una chica de cabello rosa corría desesperada por el pasillo de una gran escuela de ese lugar. La escuela preparatoria más cara de todas y, además, con los mejores educadores e instalaciones que pudieron haber existido. La escuela abarcaba una parte enorme de la ciudad teniendo 3 pisos de alto, el último piso era un hermoso vivero donde también se autorizaba la entrada a estudiantes para convivir mejor. Volviendo a la pequeña eriza rosa, sostenía varios papeles entre sus manos sujetándolos fuertemente mientras seguía corriendo, como en esa escuela no se autorizo el usar uniforme, ella llevaba un vestido color rosa que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y unas botas del mismo tono.

.- Con permiso, disculpen, voy pasando, permiso.- Repetía mientas esquivaba a los demás alumno entre el pasillo.

Se detuvo derrapando y casi cayendo frente a una puerta con un cuadro en ella que decía: "Sala de Reportaje". Así es, nuestra apresurada eriza es reportera de la escuela, y muy pronto publicara el periódico de esa semana.

.- Ya llegue, ya llegue, lo siento mucho, no encontraba algunas cosas y me retrase bastante.- Se disculpo aun con la respiración agitada mientras entro a la sala y posteriormente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Era una habitación grande llena de archiveros y una copiadora además de 4 escritorios con una computadora cada uno, una habitación pequeña donde había 2 impresoras y 1 computadora para las fotos exclusivamente, todo un lujo para ser solo una habitación de reportaje.

.-Tranquila Amy no te preocupes.- Pronuncio calmado un equidna rojo quien estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios mirando y visualizando fijamente el monitor y escribiendo en un cuaderno frente a él.

.- Vamos Amy siéntate, necesitas descansar.- Sugirió la simpática voz de un zorrito amarillo de ojos azul cielo sentado en otro escritorio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la eriza rosa llamada Amy.- Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Tomo las hojas que traía Amy consigo y las dejo en el escritorio de la misma.

.- Gracias Tails.- Dijo en un suspiro para luego sentarse en su respectiva silla frente a su escritorio.- Estoy exhausta.- Se quejo haciendo su cabeza para atrás.

.- Debiste a ver corrido mucho, toma, una botella de agua te ayudara – Dijo el ya mencionado zorrito Tails mientras le ofrecía a Amy una botella de agua quien tomo con gusto.

.- Gracias… por cierto… ¿Que tanto hace Knuckles?, esta mas concentrado que de costumbre – Pregunto confundida mientras miraba junto con Tails al equidna rojo, Knuckles.

.- Es uno… no… ¿tres?... – Se decía así mismo mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

.- No lo sé, llego antes que yo y desde que entre esta así – Respondió Tails igual de confundido que Amy.

.-…Por dios… - Exclamo mientras retrocedía un poco junto con su silla.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijeron a tono sus dos compañeros extrañados por aquella reacción.

.- Estoy haciendo un reporte sobre un accidente… ocurrió en la noche de ayer… - Comenzó seriamente haciendo una pausa algo dramática y continuando – "Una pareja de jóvenes, al parecer universitarios, caminaba a oscuras hacia sus casas y jamás llegaron". Eso dicen las noticias, al parecer, alguien o algo los ataco…

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "o algo"? – Interrumpió confundida y cruzando los brazos.

.- La manera… en que fueron asesinados… no parece algo que una persona cualquiera pueda hacer…

.- ¿Tienes fotos? – Pregunto muy ansiosa y sorprendida a la vez.

.- No querrás verlas… el punto es… que deducen que fue un animal "salvaje" quien los asesino… solo que… los periciales, al examinar la escena, descubrieron que no fue uno… si no 2 o 3. Lo peor del caso es… que ocurrió aquí a la vuelta de la escuela.

.- ¿Dónde está la heladería? – Se sobresalto Tails.

.- Así es, el callejón de ahí, fue la escena del "crimen". Seguiré investigando sobre esto más tarde… no lo publicare en el periódico… no quiero ver gente histérica - Finalizo mientras acomodaba algunos papeles de su escritorio y los metía a uno de los cajones del mismo y apagaba la computadora.

.- Oye Knuckles, ¿Qué te parece si nosotros dos te ayudamos en esta investigación? – Pregunto Amy algo emocionada.

.- ¿Por qué te interesa? – Pregunto confundido con una sonrisa.

.- Me gusta el misterio, por eso es que estoy aquí, además sería más fácil para ti que seamos un equipo. ¿Qué dices? – Knuckles miro por unos segundos a Amy, luego a Tails y dando un suspiro dijo:

.- Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que se les haga sospechosa quiero que me lo digan, ¿Entendido?

.- Claro – Dijeron Amy y Tails a la vez.

.- Bueno equipo, ahora hay que dividirnos que las clases ya van a empezar para mí – Dijo Knuckles levantándose y tomando su mochila que estaba en el suelo recargada de la pared y saliendo de la sala junto con Amy y Tails.- Los veo luego chicos – Y continuo su camino hacia la clase que le tocaba.

En esa escuela las clases se repartían por horarios salteados y dependiendo del grado en el que iban, en este caso, Knuckles iba en segundo grado y Tails al igual que Amy asistían al primer grado, así que en algunas horas podrían andar fuera de las aulas solo y cuando no les toque su respectiva materia.

.- Bueno, ¿Quieres salir al patio Tails? – Pregunto Amy con una sonrisa.

.- Claro, sería bueno relajarme antes de ir a clase – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y así Amy y Tails caminaron por la escuela dirigiéndose al patio de la misma y en el camino pasaron frente a la entrada principal.

.- Pero enserio odio esa materia – Se quejo Amy.

.- Lo sé yo también, pero aunque quisiera no puedo borrarla para que…

.- Señorita Rose – Tails fue interrumpido por el director quien se dirigía a ellos.

.- ¿Qué tal director? ¿Cómo le va? – Saludo Amy cortésmente.

.- Muy bien gracias, quería pedirte un favor a ti y al joven Prower.

.- Claro lo que sea. ¿Qué es? – Dijo Amy curiosa.

.- Nos acaba de llamar un joven que quiere inscribirse a esta escuela, pero primero quiere echarle un vistazo, así que necesito quien nos acompañe en nuestro recorrido para ubicarlo mejor en nuestras instalaciones, alguien que le explique mejor que es lo que se hace en cada sala, y quien mejor que dos estudiantes que viven cada día eso.

.- Jajajaja, muy bien, no se preocupe lo ayudaremos, ¿Verdad Tails? – Le guiño un ojo a Tails con una sonrisa.

.- Claro cuente con nosotros – Sonrió felizmente.

.- Muchas gracias, dijo que estaría aquí en unos… 5 minutos y no se preocupen por sus clases, yo arreglare eso con su maestro, ahora vamos a la entrada a esperarlo.

.- Claro – Pronunciaron felizmente.

El trió camino hacia la entrada principal y se quedaron unos minutos parados mirando hacia la calle hasta que…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero que no haya estado tan corto… bueno espero y les haya gustado, este es el principio de los misterio que vendrán más adelante muajajaja, ah y de aquí en adelante es promesa y ya no es mentira, subiré los capítulos los días en que toca porque ya tendré respaldado los demás capítulos para cuando me retrase solo entre, lo publique y ya está, ok, bueno hasta el próximo Jueves.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	3. Inscripcion

N/A: De regreso con esta sangrienta historia XD lamento los retrasos, ya saben que la escuela es dura y no me da libertad para escribir los Fanfic, una enorme disculpa, bueno y empecemos con este capítulo nuevo XD

~Este Fanfic contiene escenas de violencia ficticia o sangrienta pero explicita.

~Cada personaje utilizado aquí le pertenece a SEGA y SONIC TEAM

**INSCRIPCION**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

El trió camino hacia la entrada principal y se quedaron unos minutos parados mirando hacia la calle hasta que una camioneta de color negro apareció de repente y se estaciono enfrente de la institución. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y un chico bajo de ella cerrando la puerta, aquella persona era un erizo negro con vetas rojas en sus púas, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro además de una corbata, un saco y unas botas del mismo tono sombrio, camino hacia donde estaba el trió con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

.- Buenos días, usted debe ser el joven que llamo hace unos minutos. – Hablo el director con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo.

.- Si así es – Contesto seriamente mientras aceptaba su mano a modo de saludo – Mi nombre es Shadow.

.- Me alegra que viniera, mucho gusto joven Shadow, yo soy el director a cargo de esta escuela, ah, le presento a dos de nuestros más grandes estudiantes además de pertenecer al grupo del periódico escolar – Mencionó orgulloso el director a lo que aquel joven.

.- Mucho gusto, nosotros los acompañaremos en el recorrido – Dijo Amy ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo – Mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose.

.- Mucho gusto Amy – Acepto la mano de Amy, esta al contacto sintió una presencia muy extraña, pero la dejo pasar.

.- Vamos a iniciar el recorrido, ¿Les parece? – El dichoso director comenzó a caminar a lo cual el llamado Shadow camino a la par de él mientras Amy y Tails caminaban detrás de ellos.

.- Oye Tails – Le hablo Amy en un susurro acercándose al nombrado para que su conversación fuera privada.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto confundido Tails hablándole en un susurro por igual.

.- ¿No vez nada extraño en él? – Ante esta pregunta Tails miro a Shadow buscando algo "extraño".

.- La verdad es que no – Respondió al no encontrar nada.

.- Me parece muy extraño, se ve que es serio y que algo oculta ¿No crees? – Shadow se detuvo por un momento por lo cual todos se detuvieron.

.- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Pregunto confundido el director al verlo tan serio sin decir ni hacer nada.

.- No, solo pensaba… le tengo una pregunta… - Respondió seriamente.

.- Claro, dígame cual es.

.- ¿Admitiría a 2 jóvenes aquí? La verdad, yo no soy el que se va a inscribir, solo estoy viendo si es adecuada para mis hermanos…

.- ¿Hermanos?... Si quiere podemos ir a mi oficina a platicar sobre su duda.

.- Me parece bien.

.- Señorita Rose, joven Prower, también necesito que me acompañen.

.- Si director – Dijeron los nombrados al unisonó felices.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la oficina del director o mejor conocida obviamente como la "dirección", al llegar a ella el director abrió la puerta y todos pasaron.

.- Puede sentarse joven Shadow – El director se sentó en su graaan silla detrás de un escritorio donde venia su nombre. Director Jake Thorner.

.- Gracias – Tomo asiento frente al escritorio mirando de frente al director Jake, mientras, Amy y Tails tomaban asiento en unas sillas pegadas a la pared a un lado del escritorio.

.- Ahora sí, cuénteme, quienes son los que se van a inscribir.

.- Vera, tengo 2 hermanos, a los que cuido prácticamente desde que tenía años y yo tenía 12, en fin, nos acabamos de mudar el día de ayer, y he estado buscando desde hace tiempo una escuela para ellos, y esta me pareció la más adecuada.

.- Dígame, que edad tiene usted y sus hermanos.

.- Tengo 20 años, mi hermano, Silver, tiene 17 años, y mi hermano más pequeño de los 3, Sonic, tiene 16 años.

.- Muy bien, y, si no le importa, puede decirme, ¿Cómo es que usted cuida de ellos?

.- Para eso tengo un trabajo al que falte hoy para ver la escuela adecuada para mis hermanos, con mi salario nos alcanza para mantener una casa y a nosotros 3, además de tener una herencia de familia después de haber sido asesinada, desde ese día eh estado al pendiente de mis hermanos, y e escogido lo mejor para ellos.

.- … Esta bien, primero necesita llenar estos formatos para la inscripción y pagar una cuota de 2300 pesos, que por los 2 sería de 2600 pesos, es la inscripción completa, después de eso no tendrá que pagar nada.

.- Esta bien, aquí está el dinero. – Dijo sacando un fajo de billetes y entregándoselos al director.

.-…Muy bien, solo faltan llenar los formatos y estarán inscritos, estos formatos debe llevarlos a la sub-dirección que está justo a un lado de esta… - No termino la frase ya que un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Shadow saco de su traje un celular y le hizo una seña al director para que esperara.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy ocupado?

_.- Tenemos un grave problema aquí, necesito que regreses ahora _– Los presentes pudieron oír lo que pasaba al otro lado del teléfono.

.- ¿Qué paso?

_.- Es Sonic, no se puede controlar, necesitamos que vengas, hay mucha sangre aquí._

.- Voy para allá – Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Los presentes se quedaron un poco impactados de lo que oyeron. – Lo lamento tengo que irme, es una emergencia médica.

.- Claro no se preocupe, si gusta puede llevarse los formatos y llenarlos para que solo venga a entregarlos en la sub—dirección – Dijo entregándole los dichosos formatos de inscripción a Shadow.

.- Gracias, con su permiso – Tomo los formatos y salió lo más rápido que pudo manejando su camioneta negra.

.- Espero que el chico este bien, bueno Amy, Tails, vamos a su salón para que entren a clase – Dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y junto con Tails y Amy salieron de la dirección…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero les haya gustado lamento los capítulos tan cortos, exprimo mi cerebro de mas para hacerlos lo más largo que puedo, pero bueno, déjenme review y bueno hasta el próximo Jueves.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	4. Nuevos compañeros Primer Grado

**NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS**

**Primer Grado**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de ese misterioso erizo que fue a inscribir a sus hermanos. Todo había transcurrido como normalmente en la escuela, los peleoneros banda que le quitan el dinero a los demás para luego golpearlos y humillarlos seguían ahí como en típica escuela, los estudiosos preparándose para las clases y nuestros queridos reporteros investigando a fondo para el periódico.

Nuestra reportera e investigadora del colegio Amy se dirigía hacia a la sala de reportaje acompañada por su amigo y compañero Tails, ambos cargaban algunos papeles y platicaban entre ellos hasta que su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz que venía detrás de ellos.

.- Chicos espérenme – Ambos voltearon y vieron a un apresurado Knuckles que se acercaba a ellos.

.- Hola Knuckles buenos días – Saludo Tails cordialmente.

.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Pregunto Amy con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué? ¿No se enteraron? – Cuestiono algo dudoso haciendo que entre Amy y Tails se vieran confundidos – Habrá unos chicos nuevos en la escuela.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Tails sin poder creerlo.

.- No serán los de la semana pasada ¿Tails?

.- Cierto, deben ser ellos.

.- ¿De que están hablando? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo la semana pasada? – Cuestiono Knuckles con un aire de molestia cruzando los brazos.

.- Te lo explicaremos en la sala, pero por ahora te toca cargar con esto – Dijo entregándole los papeles que ella cargaba.

.- Eso me pasa por llegar tarde – Se quejo mientras los tres caminaban hacia la sala.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Al estar dentro de la sala con la puerta cerrada Knuckles y Tails dejaron los papeles en sus respectivos escritorios, obviamente Knuckles los dejo en el escritorio de Amy.

.- Ahora si chicos, ¿De que me perdí? – Cuestiono Knuckles con una mueca.

.- Veras, la semana pasada antes de entrar a clases, el director nos llamo s Tails y Amy para que lo acompañáramos a recibir a alguien que había llamado para información sobre la escuela, en fin esa persona llego, le hicimos el "Tour" y nos fuimos todos a la oficina del director, pero esa persona tuvo una llamada algo extraña y se tuvo que ir, pero el quería inscribir a sus dos hermanos me parece – Explico Amy.

.- Que curioso… eso fue el día que les hable sobre el accidente ¿No es así?

.- Si, fue ese día – Afirmo Tails.

.- ¿No se les hace algo extraño? Primero hay un homicidio brutal que aparentemente fueron unos "animales salvajes", dos o tres de ellos y al día siguiente se vienen a inscribir 2 alumnos nuevos…

.- ¿No estarás diciendo que unos asesinos quieren entrar a esta escuela? – Pregunto Tails con un aire de preocupación.

.- Knuckles tiene razón Tails, es sumamente extraño, habrá que investigar más a fondo sobre esto y tener a la vista a los sospechosos principales.

.- Es una buena idea, recuerden que esto queda entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

.- De acuerdo - Dijeron Amy y Tails al unisonó. En ese momento la campana sonó, los tres tenían clases, obviamente en distintas aulas con respecto a Knuckles.

El trío salió de la sala, Knuckles se adelanto ya que su aula estaba algo lejos dejando a Amy y a Tails.

.- ¿Una carrera zorrito? – Dijo Amy con burla y un tono divertido y desafiante.

.- Te ganare Amy – Y así los dos comenzaron a correr directo a sus clases pero a mitad del pasillo tuvieron que detenerse ya que el directo se dirigía hacia ellos y solo disimularon mientras caminaban.

Ambos saludaron amistosamente al director y este les dio el saludo de vuelta, pero ambos chicos se percataron de que con él, iban: el erizo de la semana pasada, un erizo de tonos celestes y ojos azules y un tercer erizo color blanco con ojos dorados, los tres siguiendo al director.

.- ¿Ellos serán los nuevos estudiantes? – Se preguntaba Amy a sí misma en su pensamiento, de pronto el erizo celeste la miro dedicándole una sonrisa algo amigable.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Amy y Tails estaban dentro de su aula de clases con su maestro de biología, estaba en un laboratorio solo tomando notas de lo que decía hasta que el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente.

.- Adelante – Ordeno el profesor, todos los alumnos vieron hacia la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver al director. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de "respeto".

.- Buenos días maestro, ¿Me permite hablar un momento con usted?

.- Claro, clase, repasen todo lo que les acabo de dictar y no quiero escuchar ruido, es lectura en silencio, ahora vuelvo. – Al finalizar, el profesor y el director salieron del aula mientras algunos alumnos hablaban en voz baja y otros hacían lo que el profesor les dijo, entre ellos Amy y Tails, los cuales estaban sentados juntos.

.- Oigan chicos, ¿Creen que suspendan al maestro? Tal vez así nos den horas libres - Comento un chico conejo de un aspecto un poco más grande que el de sus compañeros de ese grado, quien se acercó a Amy y Tails.

.- No lo creo, esta escuela tiene muy buenos profesores, enseñan muy bien y además no son nada malos.- Contesto Tails mientras cerraba su libro.

.- Tsk, pues yo creo que si… y espero que así sea…

.- Es porque hay nuevos alumnos, pero no estoy segura si uno de ellos entrara a nuestro grado.- Comento Amy.

.- ¿Enserio? Genial, podremos acostumbrarlo al ritmo de esta escuela y de como manejamos a los nuevos. – Tronándose los dedos de las manos hechas puños sonrió con burla mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

.- Vamos, por eso siempre te regresan de grado, a estas alturas tu ya hubieras estado en 3er grado y haber pasado la escuela, lo mismo con tus compañeros que perdieron el 3er grado y están en 2ndo.- Dijo Amy mientras volvía a su lectura.

.- Vamos, así acostumbramos a los nuevos, mas si es un niño si es una chica no le haremos nada, no lastimamos señoritas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver al maestro, todos los alumnos que habían dejado sus asientos corrieron hacia ellos y tomaron lugar fingiendo leer para que el maestro no les diera problemas. El docente se detuvo al llegar a su escritorio aun sin tomar asiento.

.- Clase quiero que le den la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero que tendrán. Jovencito, puedes pasar. – Y a la orden del maestro un joven de piel celeste y tonos crema se hizo presente, muchos lo miraron fijamente, tenia ojos color esmeralda, algo raro entre ellos. Las chicas de ahí empezaron a rumorear entre ellas sobre aquel misterioso chico.

.- Que asquerosos pensamientos… - Pensó aquel joven.

.- Vamos pasa, preséntese ante la clase para que lo conozcan mejor. Puede empezar con su nombre por favor.

.- Si… mi nombre es Sonic… Sonic The hedgehog… es un gusto estar en esta agradable institución – Sonrió muy amigablemente – Espero nos llevemos muy bien todos.

.- ¿Sonic? – pensó Amy algo sorprendida.

"_.- Es Sonic, no se puede controlar, necesitamos que vengas, hay mucha sangre aquí."_

.- Así que es el… pero… que abra querido decir con lo último de la sangre… - pensó Amy un poco confundida.

.- Valla eres un chico energético, los equipos ya están completos pero… te puedo poner con Amy y Tails, si no les importa.

.- No se preocupes profesor no hay ningún problema.- Comento Tails felizmente.

.- Muy bien, jovencito puedes tomar asiento justo al lado de Tails.- Comento el maestro.

.- Muchas gracias profesor – Agradeció para caminar hacia el lugar donde le correspondía el asiento.

Sonic al sentarse se presento con Tails y Amy y comenzó sus clases con esa materia.

Mientras realizaban el experimento un conejo y algunos de sus amigos planeaban fastidiar al recién llegado molestándolo después de esa clase.

La clase concluyo, Sonic tenia el mismo horario que el de Amy, la próxima clase también la tomaría Tails, así que los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el próximo salón.

.- ¿De donde vienes? – Pregunto Tails algo entusiasmado.

.- Vengo de muy lejos, últimamente noes hemos mudado varias veces, el ultimo lugar en el que estuve fu Londres, ahora estoy aquí.

.- ¿Londres? Wuau, eso es asombroso.- Se sorprendió Amy entrando en la entrevista.

.- No tanto.- Contesto Sonic contento.

Detrás de ellos el anterior conejo de la clase iba a comenzar con su plan.

.- Primero tengo que hacer que se agache justo frente al baño de las niñas, luego lo empujare para que entre, resbalara en el piso lleno de agua, quedara completamente mojado, luego le caerá mucho, mucho confeti, y cuando salga será reconocido como la piñata humana jeje… - pensó aquel conejo con una sonrisa sínica.

Hizo una señal a uno de sus amigos quien solo asintió y comenzó a correr en el pasillo, Amy llevaba algunos libros en la mano así que paso frente a Amy aun corriendo haciendo que tirara los libros, justo frente al baño de mujeres.

.- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Sonic quien se incoó a recoger aquellos libros.

.- Si no es nada – Se incoó por igual para ayudar a recoger todo.

Aquel conejo corrió hacia Sonic para poder empujarlo, solo un parpadeo basto para que apareciera Sonic frente a él tomándolo del cuello y contra la pared, no fue ni una fracción de segundo el como hizo ese movimiento.

.- Lo siento pero odio a las personas que abusan de los recién llegados.- Dijo Sonic en una voz seria mirando fijamente a los ojos a ese conejo que estaba en un estado de shock.

.- V-vamos yo no te iba a hacer nada.

.- Mentiroso… odio a las personas que mienten… siempre dando esperanzas, fingiendo no hacer lo que hacen, fingiendo ser alguien mas… no soy idiota se lo que planeabas y como lo planearías, pero el plan te fallo, te recomiendo secar el agua que esta en ese sanitario y el confeti antes de que alguien se haga daño, y mas unas humildes señoritas…- El conejo estaba completamente asustado, Sonic seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

.- P-por favor no seas ridi-

.- Vamos Mattew no querrás repetir otro año… ve y arregla tu desorden… - Así fue, aquel conejo se llamaba así, Mattew, pero nunca le dijo su nombre a ese misterioso erizo que seguía mirándolo a los ojos, por un momento creyo ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color y de perspectiva, a un color rojo como la sangre y pupilas dilatadas.

Sonic soltó a Mattew y pidió a Tails y Amy siguieran su camino, los presentes solo estaban ahí, sin creer nada de lo que había pasado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Lamento la demora, la imaginación no llega DX! Pero intentare actualizar mas seguido, tanto con este fanfic como con los otros que tengo pendientes, de nuevo una disculpa a todos, y espero les haya gustado =3! Los veo el próximo jueves mis amantes de la sangre.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	5. Nuevos compañeros Segundo Grado

**NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS**

**Segundo Grado**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Knuckles se encontraba en la clase de física, una de las clases más aburridas para el además de que siempre trabajaba solo, cada vez que había que hacer un experimento siempre era en parejas hasta la banca donde se sienta es para una pareja pero el por suerte no le toco compañero, le gustaba más trabajar solo.

Tocaron la puerta, el maestro les dejo una lectura para repaso mientras atendía, se trataba del director y cerrando la puerta ambos dejaron solos el aula. Knuckles hizo su silla hacia atrás con las manos sobre su nuca, la silla golpeo la pared sin riesgo a que este se cayera ya que estaba en los últimos asientos.

.- ¿No vas a leer Knuckles? – Pregunto una zorrita de nombre Fiona que se sentaba a su lado.

.- Ya leí esa página

.- No creo que seas de los chicos que estudian ¿O sí?

.- Tsk, yo se que tú no eres de esas chicas que estudian por eso te distraes charlando conmigo.

.- ¿De dónde crees que es? – Pregunto Fiona dándole a su conversación un giro de 180 grados a lo cual Knuckles se confundió.

.- ¿El que? – Pregunto con indiferencia.

.- El chico nuevo, si te inclinas hacia acá veras a un muchacho que está hablando con el profe – Comento algo emocionada.

.- No me interesa tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en un chico nuevo…

.- Como lo que pondrán en su periódico de segunda ¿No?

.- No sabes en lo que estamos metidos y no diré mas, es todo un misterio y hasta que lo descubramos podremos darlo a la luz y entregar el caso a las autoridades…

.- ¿Y de que…?

.- Jóvenes levántense por favor – Interrumpió el maestro entrando al aula a lo que sus alumnos obedecieron a su orden. – Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero de clases que ha venido desde Londres para tomar clases aquí, jovencito pase por favor y preséntese ante la clase.- Al aula de clases entro un erizo de tonos blancos con elegantes ojos dorados y una presencia muy confiada.

.- Me llamo Silver The Hedgehog, es un gusto estar por aquí. – En unos segundos las chicas empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

.- ¿Puede contarnos algo sobre usted si es muy amable?

.- Claro maestro – Y así Silver se aclaro un poco la garganta para hablar.- Últimamente nos hemos estado mudando demasiado… Japon… Italia… Alemania… Londres… pero me adapto demasiado rápido y hago muy buenos amigos, me gusta leer e investigar, soy alguien muy curioso créanme, y creo que es todo lo que podre decir de mi además de mi pequeña enfermedad.

.- ¿Enfermedad?

.- Bueno es un problema psicológico, no tolero ver ni oler la sangre, es algo psicológico, ni siquiera mi propia sangre, es de familia.

.- Ya veo, bueno espero que no tengamos ese problema, jóvenes pueden tomar asiento – Los alumnos obedecieron tomando asiento. – Y usted joven Silver lo pondré en pareja con Knuckles quien está solo, puedes tomar ausento con él.

.- Gracias maestro

.- Por dios… - Pensó Knuckles sentándose de una manera más digna y viendo como Silver tomaba asiento.

.- Mucho gusto – Saludo Silver de manera cortes.

.- Hola, soy Knuckles – Saludo casi sin importancia.

Lo que restaba de esa clase termino con una tarea dictada, todos salieron del aula y Silver empezó a caminar por su cuenta por el pasillo, Knuckles solo se fue a su área de trabajo para el periódico escolar, tenía una hora libre y podía avanzar con su investigación.

Silver seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta que algo lo detuvo, parecía una pelea, pero al observar mejor vio a su hermano Sonic sosteniendo del cuello a otro chico.

.- Valla, luego, luego buscando problemas… - Pensó Silver sonriendo sínicamente.

Pudo observar como Sonic se iba con otros dos chicos al parecer de su edad. Decidió no darle importancia y no seguirlo, después podría molestarlo en casa, de entre su cuaderno saco una hojita con su horario de clases, hora libre, tenia suerte, podría recorrer la escuela en paz y conocerla mucho mejor.

Por otro lado Knuckles seguía pegado al monitor con una botella de jugo a un lado de este, comenzaba a hartarse, no conseguía nada sobre el accidente de hace poco.

.- No hay nada relacionado con esto… espera… - Fijo su atención al monitor mientras bajaba la pagina lentamente leyendo con suma atención. – En los últimos años se han registrado ataques atroces que al parecer resultan ataques de animales salvajes de la zona, por otro lado los ataques parecen cambiar de lugar, los ataques empezaron en Transilvania por los años 60, estuvieron los ataques en un periodo, luego se detuvieron sin razón aparente, luego comenzaron a cambiar de lugar…. Japon, Italia, Alemania y actualmente han ocurrido estos casos en Londres, casos atroces que ningún humano podría realizar, nadie ah averiguado nada y muchos se están dando por vencidos en los casos ya que temen ser atacados… maldición el… menciono esos cuatro lugares… tengo que hablar con Amy y con Tails. – Se levanto rápidamente de su silla dejando el monitor encendido y cerrando la puerta detrás de su partida dejo su área.

Una sombra apareció de la nada y giro el monitor en el cual Knuckles trabajaba para ver el periódico de internet.

.- Valla, valla, valla… que curiosa es la gente hoy en día… suerte con este caso, espero salgan vivos de esto… - Aun sosteniendo el monitor puso fuerza en su mano y doblo la esquina del monitor arruinando un poco la pantalla y dejando su mano marcada para luego desvanecerse…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

De nuevo lamento la demora, problema familiares pero por lo menos les traigo el capitulo hoy, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos la siguiente semana sangrienta =3!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	6. Investigacion

**INVESTIGACION**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Las clases habían terminado, Amy, Tails y su nuevo compañero Sonic salieron de su aula, recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la salida hasta que alguien interrumpió su caminata.

.- Chicos

.- Knuckles, ya nos íbamos a casa, ¿Nos acompañas en el camino? – Pregunto Amy al ver a Knuckles detrás de ellos.

.- Tenemos que hablar… - Vio de reojo a Sonic quien le sonrío simpáticamente.

.- Ah cierto, Knuckles el es Sonic es nuestro nuevo compañero de clases, Sonic el es Knuckles uno de nuestros amigos – Presento Tails contento.

.- Hola mucho gusto – Saludo amistosamente y con una sonrisa, Knuckles solo se limito a responderle asintiendo la cabeza.

.- Es importante, hay que ir a la sala de periodismo ahora – Ordeno Knuckles de forma seria.

.- Esta bien, Sonic ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

.- Me encantaría Amy pero debo regresar a casa me recogerán en la salida… - Detrás de Knuckles observo a Silver quien se acercaba hacia ellos.

.- Hey Knuckles ¿Qué tal? – Saludo Silver un poco burlón poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Knuckles. – Valla Sonic ya conviviendo, que gusto.

.- Chicos, les presento a Silver, mi hermano…

.- Ma-yor – Interrumpió Silver con algo de ego en su voz.

.- Si Silver, ya vámonos, Shadow se molestara si lo hacemos esperar, seguro su camioneta… - Se quedo unos segundos en silencio y tuvo una pelea de miradas con Silver quien solo sonreía de manera burlona. – Cállate y vámonos – Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida acompañado de Silver.

.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Amy un tanto confundida.

.- No tengo ni idea…

.- Chicos… necesitamos hablar sobre el caso que tenemos ahora, tiene que ver algo con esos dos… - Exclamo Knuckles mientras se dirigía a la sala de periodismo seguido de Amy y Tails.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Sonic y Silver al salir de la escuela subieron a una Hummer negra que los estaba esperando, en ella estaba Shadow como el conductor y arrancando el vehículo salieron del instituto.

.- Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Se quejó Silver al recibir un golpe de parte de Sonic.

.- Mi problema eres tú y tus malditos juegos mentales que me tienen arto – Exclamo Sonic enfadado.

.- Vamos no seas sensible, es divertido después de todo. – Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza acomodándose e el asiento.

.- Hijo de…

.- Ya cállense y compórtense como se debe, no queremos tener otro accidente como hace poco ¿No Sonic? – Interrumpió Shadow, Sonic solo miro hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos.

.- Nos investigan…

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron Sonic y Shadow al comentario poco inusual de Silver.

.- Pst, así es nos investigan, mi compañero de clases esta en el periodismo junto al grupo de amigos de Sonic, investigan el accidente que ocurrió ahí cerca de la escuela, el de la pareja, Knuckles, mi compañero, cree que soy un sospechoso, y no se equivoca del todo jaja – Se burlo tranquilamente.

.- Tengan cuidado y no se revelen en esa escuela, no queremos que ocurra algo como la escuela anterior, tuvimos que matar a todo el plantel, no quiero repetir eso ¿Esta claro? – Sonic y Silver asintieron – Bien, no se dejen llevar y no se relajen tanto, además, les tengo una sorpresa… - Sonrió sínicamente aun sin dejar de conducir.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Knuckles, Amy y Tails caminaban hacia la sala de periodismo.

.- Ese sujeto blanco dijo que había viajado demasiado, el último lugar en el que estuvo fue Londres, pero antes estuvo en Japon, Italia y Alemania.

.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

.- Amy ¿No lo vez? Esos lugares fueron atacados como lo que paso aquí con esa pareja hace poco, brutal y cruelmente, ni un humano puede hacer eso, son los datos exactos, encontré un articulo en internet sobre eso, aun esta en la computadora – Knuckles abrió la puerta y al abrirla todos se quedaron impactados.

La esquina del monitor de Knuckles estaba doblada hacia atrás, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a propósito y con una gran fuerza, se acercaron a la computadora y vieron que se trataba de la mano de una persona.

.- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto Tails totalmente anonadado.

.- No lo se, cuando deje el lugar estaba bien, lo cerré con seguro, nadie pudo a ver entrado – Knuckles estaba demasiado impactado.

.- ¿No creen que alguien sabe sobre lo que investigamos? – Amy estaba asustada, jamás había visto algo así.

.- No lo se, pero será mejor apresurarnos a investigar bien – Knuckles tomo asiento y abrió de nuevo el archivo que tenia y giro un poco el monitor.- Miren esto.- Tails y Amy leyeron el articulo.

.- Son esos lugares…

.- Lo se Tails, es de eso que les quería hablar… ese sujeto vivió en esos mismos lugares los nombro como estaban en esta lista, en orden y por ultimo dio Londres.

.- Igual que Sonic… bueno no es de esperarse son hermanos – Ante el comentario de Amy todos quedaron en silencio y se asustaron un poco.

.- Significaría que hay mas de uno… - Knuckles ya no sabía en qué pensar.

.- Espera, ellos tienen otro hermano, uno mayor, fue el que los inscribió… - Pensó Tails.

.- Hay por dios – Grito Amy asustada.

.- Abandonemos la misión antes de que nos maten – Tails iba a salir de la sala pero Knuckles tomo su muñeca y lo detuvo.

.- No Tails, si los detenemos podremos salvar futuras vidas, piénsalo, acabaremos con esta masacre en cadena, pero debemos tener pruebas exactas, además de descubrir lo que en verdad son…

.- Espera un momento, esta cosa dice Transilvania del 1760… ¿Que no… esa era la… época de los vampiros? – Pensó Amy mirando el monitor.

.- Es cierto…

.- Knuckles busca a ver que encuentras sobre esos ataques.

.- En eso estoy Amy…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Mira con esta cosa nos extirpaban los intestinos – Hizo un pequeño gesto en forma de burla mientras le enseñaba dicha imagen a Sonic de su libro.

.- Cállate Silver, intento estudiar – Bajo su libro molesto mirando a Silver de la misma manera

.- Huy claro, ahora Sonic se volvió listo.

.- No me hagas morderte…

.- ¿Tanta hambre tienes? – Sonic azoto las manos contra la mesa.

.- ¡No me provoques!

Shadow solo intentaba no perder la paciencia mientras seguía frente a la computadora realizando gráficos de su trabajo, pero eso se acabó cuando un libro dio a parar a su cabeza, cuando Silver y Sonic se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido guardaron total silencio quedando nerviosos. Shadow tomo el libro y lo dejo al lado de su escritorio para luego levantarse.

.- Lo hizo Sonic, es su libro – Se excusó Silver apuntando con el índice a Sonic.

.- ¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que empezó todo el pleito.

.- Cállense… - Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Shadow respiraba hondo.- Miren, no podemos seguir así, tienen mas de 200 años y aun se comportan como niños… no se cuando van a aprender a comportarse como son.

.- P-Pero Sonic…

.- NO ME INTERESA QUIEN EMPEZO – Dio otro suspiro retomando la calma.- Miren, este solo es un favor que les pido, Sonic, cálmate y no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, terminaras matando y consumiendo demasiado que tu cuerpo no lo va a resistir y Silver, deja de sentirte superior a los demás por tu raza y poderes, en esta familia somos iguales y los humanos son inferiores a nosotros pero no significa que no sepan defenderse, en uno de tus ataques de ego te pueden hasta matar si se enteran de lo que eres…. Y deja de molestar a tu hermano…- Volvió a sentarse y a retomar su trabajo mientras Sonic se acercaba para recuperar su libro y continuar con su lectura.

.- Shadow ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

.- Dime Sonic.- Contesto sin dejar de ver el monitor.

.- ¿Siempre nos vas a proteger? – Su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada y asustada. Shadow giro su silla para mirar a Sonic.

.- Mientras siga vivo ustedes dos van a estar a salvo, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces… no pude evitar que ustedes sufrieran esto, pero jamás dejare que les pase algo, primero sobre mi cadáver, son mis hermanitos nunca los dejaría solos.- Sonrió confiadamente al igual que Sonic mientras Silver le tomaba poca atención al asunto.- Apúrense a sus deberes, saldremos en la noche.- Giro su silla retomando su trabajo. Mientras Silver y Sonic se miraban entre si y sonreían sínicamente…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Malditos retrasos, lo siento, problemas personales, en fin espero les haya gustado =D! y nos vemos el jueves si es que aquí mi casa me lo permite…

N/A: Referencia a los personajes y sus habilidades.

Shadow The Hedgehog: Controlar la mente ajena, un gran oído y mas fuerte, veloz y ágil que Sonic y Silver juntos.

Silver The Hedgehog: Ver el futuro, un gran oído y fuerza.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Leer la mente, un gran oído, fuerza y velocidad.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	7. HEDPIRE

**HEDPIRE**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Al día siguiente Amy, Tails y Knuckles estaban reunidos en la mañana en su sala de periodismo mirando las noticias del monitor fijamente.

.- Mientras dormíamos tres personas fueron asesinadas brutalmente entre Station Square y la calle 47, se encontraron los restos de lo que parecen 3 personas quienes fueron brutalmente asesinadas esta madrugada, se encontraron mordeduras en cada parte de carne los cuerpos, los forenses anunciaron que tardaran por lo meno meses para identificar que partes del cuerpo pertenecen a cada persona ya que el ataque fue tal que no pudieron reconocer a las personas más que con un análisis de sangre, se rumora que fue una jauría de perros callejeros pero no se tienen más detalles más que podrían a ver sido los mismo personajes que atacaron a una pareja ya hace unos días, ese es el reporte – Knuckles cerró la ventana del navegador después de terminar de ver la noticia dando un suspiro.

.- Ya hay 5 personas asesinadas en menos de un mes y todo parece coincidir…

.- Por eso los llame a esta hora Tails, ellos aun no llegan a la escuela nos daba tiempo de ver esta noticia.

.- ¿Sigues pensando que Sonic y Silver son una serie de asesinos? – Reclamo Amy cruzando los brazos.

.- Por lo que investigamos ayer sobre Transilvania, si, encontré un archivo en la computadora de mi casa, en esos tiempos un pueblo entero fue atacado por varios vampiros y no quedo rastro de ningún ser humano, muchos de ellos se volvieron vampiros, otros murieron, así que podrían ser ellos unos de los humanos transformados.

.- Estas loco Knuckles, no me digas que no dormiste por investigar.

.- Amy, no dormí nada, me la pase pegado al monitor.

.- Estas demente

.- Amy, creo que Knuckles tiene razón

.- ¿Tu también Tails?

.- Si, la verdad ¿No se te hace sospechoso? Todo coincide

.- Bueno pero ¿Cómo piensas mostrar evidencias?

.- En ese mismo documento, publicaron una lista de supuestos rumores de como saber si alguien es o no un vampiro, tengan, imprimí unas hojas para cada uno – Saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio algunos papeles y se los dio a Amy y a Tails.

.- ¿Habilidades?

.- Si Tails. Cada vampiro tiene una o dos habilidades y esa es la lista entre ellas, velocidad, fuerza, inteligencia, cambio de forma, telekinesis, leer la mente, ver el futuro, quemar cosas con la mirada, entre otros más. Necesito que tú y Amy intentes identificar algo parecido a esas listas y lo marquen, yo vigilare a Silver. – La campana de la escuela sonó para anunciar las 7.- Bueno, es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Se levanta guardando sus hojas en su mochila y apagando el monitor saliendo de la sala junto con Amy y Tails.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonic despertó de golpe sudando y agitado, su respiración era rápida, se quedo sentado en su cama por un tiempo hasta que la puerta de la habitación se escucho.

.- Valla despertaste – Exclamo Shadow sosteniendo una botella en sus manos.

.- ¿Qué paso?

.- Sobredosis, exageraste demasiado en la noche, bebiste más de lo debido – Comentaba tomándole la temperatura.

.- ¿Qué hora es?

.- Tranquilo hoy no iras a la escuela, no vamos a arriesgarnos.- Destapo la botella – Abre.

.- ¿Qué es eso?

.- Solo tómatelo

.- No, primero dime que es

.- Si te lo digo no te lo vas a tomar

.- Así menos me lo voy a to… - Aprovechando Shadow le metió la botella en la boca e inclino la cabeza de Sonic hacia atrás.

.- Listo, no era tan difícil ¿O sí? – Quito la botella de la boca de Sonic y este comenzó a toser

.- Querías ahogarme – Pronuncio poniendo cara de asco a aquel sabor demasiado fuerte.

.- Toma lo vas a necesitar – Le dio a Sonic un balde.

.- ¿Y como para que es esto? – De pronto sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

.- Háblame si necesitas algo – Tomo la botella y giro la perilla de la puerta

.- Espera, ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

.- Necesito cuidarte no puedo dejarte solo, tu solo avísame si necesitas algo voy a mandar los gráficos de la empresa – Salió del cuarto de Sonic y se fue directo a su computadora.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

De nuevo en la escuela, ya era la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería estaba llena y las mesas igual. Knuckles, Tails y Amy almorzaron en la sala de periodismo.

.- ¿Tuvieron suerte con Sonic?

.- La verdad no, bueno es que lo que pasa es…

.- Que hoy no vino, no se presento.- Continuo Tails dándole un sorbo a su bebida

.- Que raro, Silver si llego…

.- ¿Y que tal tu? ¿Tuviste suerte con Silver?

.- Mas o menos Amy, tache dos cosas de las listas

.- ¿Enserio? – Dijeron los menores al mismo tiempo

.- Si

.- ¿Cuáles son? – Pregunto Tails mientras veía como Knuckles sacaba sus listas de su pantalón.

.- A ver… bueno paso algo extraño hoy y de la primera no estoy seguro, estábamos en equipo y tenemos que hacer una exposición del tema que quisiéramos, antes de que yo le dijera mi idea el hablo y dijo la idea que yo iba a decir, y eso paso varias veces dijo lo que yo diría antes de tan siquiera pronunciar la primera palabra.

.- ¿Leer la mente?

.- Yo pensaba más bien en ver el futuro, porque pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ese tema.

.- Bueno llevamos una, pero tal vez sea coinciden…

.- Oído desarrollado, mi clase no escuchaba al maestro y el empezó a bajar la voz al punto en que nadie escucho nada de lo que dicto, el único que tiene las notas completas es Silver

.- ¿Y?

.- El y yo nos sentamos en la última fila del aula ni siquiera yo escuche al profesor.

.-…Oh… - La campana sonó para retomar las clases

.- Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la salida.- Los tres salieron de la sala cerrándola con llave.

.- Valla así que siguen con eso, he, bueno, si en verdad quieren detenernos, primero vamos a conocernos mejor ¿No? Hehe…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Shadow escribía unas notas en su computadora para su trabajo, ya que no fue a trabajar necesitaba hacer el trabajo desde casa.

.- Shadow...- Escucho a Sonic que seguía en su cuarto encerrado, el tono de voz de Sonic era bajo, tanto que ningún ser humano lo hubiera podido escuchar y menos si estaba encerrado pero Shadow…

.- Dime.- No quito la mirada del monitor y le hablo igual, con un tono bajo, sabía que lo escucharía no había razón para gritar

.- ¿Puedes venir por favor? – Ante esa respuesta Shadow se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de Sonic.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Asomo su cabeza por la puerta viendo a Sonic.

.- Creo que ya es todo… - Se oía un poco cansado y se veía igual. Shadow se acerco a Sonic que estaba sentado en su cama todavía y le entrego el balde.

.- Son casi litro y medio de sangre lo que sacaste

.- Ya se, estoy cansado y me duele la garganta.- Se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama y se sorprendió al sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza

.- Tranquilo ahora solo descansa hermanito – Le sonrió Shadow

.- Gracias… Shadow tengo hambre…

.- No te preocupes ahora voy a preparar la comida

.- ¿Comida? ¿Me la pase toda la mañana regresando sangre?

.- Si, para eso era el ajo, bueno solo espera un rato, además tengo que ir a recoger a Silver

.- Ah sí está bien – El sonido de un teléfono se hizo presente.- Dejaste el celular en la cocina.

.- Si, voy por él, debe ser Silver, ahora regreso tu descansa

.- Si.- Shadow salió de la habitación directo a la cocina contestando el teléfono.

.- ¿Bueno?... Silver ¿Que paso?... aja… ¿Una hora antes?... aja… como quieras… ok… si él puede no hay ningún problema… aja… mira déjame enviar un trabajo y voy para allá… si quieres, solo caminan con cuidado… te hablo cuando este cerca de ahí… ok, nos vemos – Colgó el teléfono y fue directo al monitor.

.- Como quieras Shadow, yo me siento bien – Contesto Sonic después de leerle la mente a su hermano mientras se acercaba a él y se acomodaba la chaqueta.

.- Bien, tendré que cocinar más tarde, vamos a pasar por algo que necesita Silver.- Envió su trabajo del día y apago el monitor lleno al cuarto de Sonic y sacando el balde de sangre.

.- ¿Dónde lo vas a poner?

.- En el jardín

.- Se verá rojo

.- Se verá exótico je – Y así lo hizo vacio el balde en el jardín de la parte de atrás de su casa dejándole un leve tono carmesí.- Listo vámonos.- Tomo sus llaves y junto a Sonic salieron de la casa cerrando la puerta.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿Entonces dejamos ese tema o quieres cambiarlo? – Pregunto Silver a Knuckles que lo acompañaba hacia un pequeño parque cerca de la escuela, ambos salieron temprano de sus clases ya que tenían hora libre y tenían que hacer una investigación juntos y Knuckles iría a la casa de Silver a trabajar.

.- No, me parece bien el tema, me resulta interesante.

.- Genial a mí también me gusta.

.- Oye en donde tu vivías antes ¿No ocurría nada extraño?

.- ¿Uh? Bueno era un lugar peligroso, como cualquier otro, era de esperarse que hubiera asesinatos, asaltos, cosas parecidas, por suerte a mi familia y a mí no nos pasó nada he

.- Ya veo… ¿Y con quien vives?

.- Bueno solo con mis hermanos, nada mas

.- ¿Y tus padres?

.- Murieron y mi hermano mayor es el que se ah encargado de cuidarnos, mantenernos y darnos lo mejor

.- Oh, lo siento.

.- No hay problema, no los recuerdo muy bien así que creo que no importa, mi único padre es mi hermano ahora.

.- Esta bien.- El sonido de un teléfono se hizo presente y Silver tomo su celular contestando.

.- ¿Pronto?... Hey Sonic come stai?... ¿Ya tan rápido?... no aun no llegamos pero ya vamos para allá si llegan y no nos ven dile a Shadow que se quede ahí ya vamos llegando… aja… ciao.- Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsa.- Ya están por llegar, ven apresúrate.- Empezó a correr hacia el parque

.- Hey espérame.- Knuckles lo siguió desde atrás.

.- Es hora de que conozcas a la familia Hedpire….- Pensó Silver sonriendo sínicamente mientras se acercaban a una camioneta que los esperaba en el parque…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Listo capitulo 7 XD ya está muy choteado eso del Vamphog que es Vampire+Hedgehog así que pensé en otra manera de relacionarlos y lo puse al revés XD! comenten porfa XD

N/A: Referencia a los personajes y sus habilidades.

Shadow The Hedgehog: Controlar la mente ajena, un gran oído y mas fuerte, veloz y ágil que Sonic y Silver juntos.

Silver The Hedgehog: Ver el futuro, un gran oído y fuerza.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Leer la mente, un gran oído, fuerza y velocidad.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	8. Este no es mi dia

**ESTE NO ES MI DIA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Shadow y Sonic esperaban a que Silver llegara dentro de la comodidad de la camioneta mientras escuchaba una canción a un nivel moderado.

.- Shadow… ¿Crees que enserio nos estén investigando como dijo Silver?...

.- No estoy seguro es probable que si, los humanos son muy curiosos con lo que no conocen así que lanzan sospechas por doquier, así que hay que ser precavidos e intentar actuar como un humano ordinario…

.- Esta bien…

.- De cualquier manera tú no debes estar preocupado ¿De acuerdo? – Le dedico una sonrisa a Sonic

.- ¡Claro! – Sonic volteo la mirada y vio en el retrovisor a Silver quien venía con Knuckles y se acercaban a la camioneta.- Quiere que abramos la puerta de la camioneta de una vez… ¿La abro?

.- Por favor – Contesto Shadow mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta. Sonic se levanto y fue al aparte de atrás para poder abrirles la puerta justo en el momento en que llegaron a ellos.

.- Hola Sonic, hola Shadow – Saludo Silver con Knuckles detrás de él.

.- Buenas tardes – Saludo Knuckles cortésmente.

.- Hola, vamos suban – Sugirió Sonic regresando al asiento del copiloto. Y así fue Knuckles y Silver subieron a la camioneta cerrando la puerta de esta y Shadow arrancando después de esa acción.

.- Shadow ¿Podemos ir a comprar material que necesitamos para una exposición de fisica?

.- Claro Silver ¿Que necesitan?

.- Necesitamos un agitador de vidrio, algunos globos y rebaba de aluminio, lo demás estoy seguro de que lo tenemos en la casa.- Cerro su cuaderno donde tenía su material anotado.

.- Bien, vamos por el agitador

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de a ver comprado lo que necesitaban llegaron a su casa aun con Knuckles como invitado.

.- Vamos a trabajar en el comedor Shadow, ¿Está bien?

.- Claro que si Silver, si ocupan algo solo díganme, estaré en la cocina.

.- Espera… ¿No fuiste a trabajar, verdad?

.- No, me quede cuidando a Sonic, el no puede estar solo cuando está enfermo

.- Cierto lo olvidaba es muy delicadito ¿No?

.- No empieces Silver…- Respondió ofendido por el comentario caminando hacia su cuarto y encerrándose en el.

.- Que genio… bueno ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer, Knuckles?-Pregunto Silver a su compañero de trabajo.

.- Necesitamos frotar el agitador con la tela de nilón… luego la acercamos a un globo inflado a ver que pasa.

.- Muy bien – Silver agarro uno de los globos e intento inflarlo pero este no se inflo, Silver inspecciono el globo – Oum… está roto… - Lo hizo a un lado y tomo otro dando el mismo resultado.

.- Déjame intentar – Knuckles tomo uno de los globos e intento inflarlo, lo cual resulto un éxito el globo se inflo.- Toma ya esta.- le ofreció el globo a Silver el cual lo tomo.

.- Eso no es justo me tocan los globos defectuosos…

Ambos siguieron con su experimento mientras que en la cocina Shadow hacia la comida y Sonic seguía encerrado en su cuarto aun molesto por las palabras de Silver.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de la comida Silver y Knuckles siguieron trabajando en su proyecto y Sonic solo leía algunos libros en esa misma mesa dándoles espacio para que hicieran su trabajo mientras que Shadow estaba pegado al monitor de la computadora haciendo algo de papeleo de su trabajo.

.- ¡Auch! – Exclamo Knuckles al cortarse con una de las navajas que estaban usando en su investigación provocando que la sangre saliera de esa herida y el olor se esparciera por toda la casa, un olor que un ser humano no puede distinguir.

Sonic al percibir el olor comenzó a descontrolarse y a temblar.

.- N-no Sonic… no lo hagas… resiste un poco… ignóralo… solo ignora ese aroma… - Se decía para si mentalmente mientras intentaba controlarse. Sonic no pudo mas, ya no podía resistirse a probar esa sangre, así que corrió y se encerró con llave en el baño.

.- ¿Estás bien Knuckles? – Pregunto muy tranquilo Silver.

.- Si, solo es un rasguño.

.- Déjame ver – Tomo la mano de su compañero y la inspecciono un poco. – Iré por algo para curarte no te muevas.- Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina.

.- He… solo una probadita, no hace daño – Pensó Silver mientras sonreía y veía un pequeño rastro de sangre de la mano de Knuckles. Reviso su mano para tener un poco de sangre a propósito.

Lamio ese rastro de sangre de su mano, saboreando aquel liquido carmesí que tanto le encantaba a él y a sus hermanos. Se quedo pensativo un rato mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de la sangre. Después de despertar de sus pensamientos busco una venda y regreso con Knuckles.

.- Lamento la tardanza no encontraba las vendas.- Se acerco a Knuckles y vendo su mano.

.- No te preocupes, gracias.

.- No hay de que, para que son los compañeros.

Shadow se levanto y se dirigió al baño donde Sonic seguía encerrado y toco la puerta.

.- ¿Que? – Pregunto Sonic aun encerrado y leyendo la mente de Shadow abrió la puerta para que este entrara y cerrara de nuevo la puerta con llave.

.- ¿Estás bien? … - Enmudeció de repente, el baño estaba ensangrentado y Sonic estaba sentado en la tina del baño sosteniendo su muñeca.

.- Shadow ayúdame… - Pidió Sonic asustado, sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, de su muñeca no dejaba de brotar sangre.

.- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Shadow aun en un estado de shock mientras se acercaba a Sonic.

.- No lo resistí, quise morderme pero me perfore una vena por error…- Confeso aun asustado.

Shadow inspeccionaba la situación: Su hermano más pequeño se estaba desangrando en la tina del baño. Silver estaba trabajando con su "Compañero Humano" el cual no sabe que son vampiros. Su conclusión: Hoy no era su día…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Knuckles y Silver seguían trabajando en su proyecto. Silver estaba pensativo y Knuckles noto eso, algo no andaba bien pero no quiso decirle nada a su compañero.

.- Oye Knuckles olvidamos comprar algo de alcohol y aquí yo no tengo, ¿Me acompañarías por él? es a 3 calles de aquí

.- Claro, vamos – Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta. – ¿No deberías avisarle a tu hermano a donde vamos?

.- No, además no tardamos, él ni se dará cuenta que salimos.- Tomo unas llaves que estaban colgadas aun lado de la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Shadow seguía pensando hasta que escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y luego cerrarse. Abrió la puerta del baño e inspecciono el comedor, ni su hermano ni su compañero estaban, eso le daría ventaja.

Rápidamente busco algo con que vendar a Sonic y al conseguirlo regreso con él al baño.

.- Shadow… me siento mal… - Exclamo Sonic, se veía muy cansado, sin energía y con su mano sobre la muñeca que le sangraba.

.- Tranquilo Sonic vas a estar bien, necesito que me hagas un favor, no te duermas ni cierres los ojos, necesito que estés despierto ¿Entendiste? – Sonic solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

_**(N/A: Para los que están a punto de leer esta parte aclaro una cosa, si se saltaron las indicaciones en el primer capitulo recuerden que esto NO ES YAOI, cada acción tiene su explicación lógica sin llegar a ser algo que no es)**_

Shadow lamio la muñeca de Sonic y en unos segundos su herida se había cerrado, vendo su muñeca por alguna u otra cuestión. Sonic seguía igual de débil y las ansias de querer descansar estaban ganándole terreno a la indicación que Shadow le dio. Shadow agito un poco a Sonic para que no se quedara dormido, acerco su muñeca a Sonic.

.- Muerde.- Le ordeno a su hermano el cual tardo en reaccionar e hizo lo que le indico, le mordió la muñeca y bebió de la sangre de su hermano, se que bebiendo durante unos 8 minutos hasta que se fue suficiente para él. Shadow cargo a Sonic y lo recostó en su cama cuidadosamente.

.- Listo, ya puedes descansar

.- Gracias hermano…- Ante esto Shadow solo sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su partida, ahora tenía todo un baño que limpiar…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Silver y Knuckles caminaban de regreso hacia la casa con el alcohol ya en manos de Silver. Knuckles seguía pensando sobre que creer con respecto a la familia de Silver, era algo extraño y ya tenía sus puntos de investigación:

Los tres se quedaron huérfanos

El mayor tuvo que trabajar para mantener a sus dos hermanos

Han estado viajando muy a menudo gracias al trabajo de su hermano

El mayor es el que ah mantenido a la familia

Pero todavía había una cosa que no le quedaba claro: ¿Cómo es posible que un chico haya tenido trabajo y la posibilidad de viajar cuantas veces hayan querido? Tenía sus dos conclusiones:

Tenía suerte en encontrar un empleo con un muy buen salario

Robaban dinero

Herencia familiar

No tenía idea de lo que seria así que pensó mejor en quien mejor sabe la situación: Su hermano medio.

.- Oye Silver, ¿Puedo saber más sobre ustedes?

.- ¿Y eso?

.- Bueno cuando conozco a alguien me gusta saber sobre su familia, tal vez sea la obsesión del periódico escolar lo que hace que haga eso, pero para mí ya es una costumbre saber.

.- Ah, bueno… pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? Somos una familia un poco destrozada… mis padres fallecieron cuando nosotros éramos unos niños… murieron en un brutal accidente y mi hermano tuvo que madurar y encargarse de nosotros dos, el es el único que ah dado la cara por nosotros y quien nos ah mantenido desde entonces…

.- Oh lo siento...

.- No importa… en fin… Shadow ah ido de trabajo en trabajo buscando lo mejor para nosotros, hemos estudiado en varias escuelas diferentes, Shadow tuvo que estudiar y trabajar a la vez hasta que se graduó, el no asistió a su propia ceremonia de graduación, solo tomo sus papeles y se fue, nos dijo que no quería despreciar el tiempo en cosas tan tontas como la celebración d tener un buen conocimiento en tales materias…

.- Ya veo…

.- En cada uno de sus trabajos jamás ah faltado un día o si falta entregaba su trabajo a tiempo y trabajaba horas extras, por eso nos ah podido mantener, lo han ascendido millones de veces y con eso su salario va aumentando… por algo hemos estado viajando demasiado…

.- Entiendo…

.- Además que mi tonto hermanito tiene su defectito – Se rio un poco.

.- ¿Defectito?

.- El está enfermo pero no es nada grave, lo han revisado varios doctores pero todos dicen que no es nada que alarmarse, a veces se desmaya, le dan nauseas, cosas así.- Mintió.

.- ¿Por eso falto hoy?

.- Si, por eso falto, no se sentía bien esta mañana así que Shadow se quedo a cuidarlo… ¿Por qué tanto interés en nosotros Knuckles? – Le hablo seriamente sin dejar de caminar y ver hacia enfrente.

.- No, por nada, es una pequeña costumbre que tengo, saber como son mis compañeros.

.- Ya veo… ¿Y como está tu computadora?

.- ¿Eh?...

.- Ya llegamos.- Le dedico una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su casa entrando ambos en ella.

.- ¿Dónde estaban Silver? – Pregunto Shadow sentado en el lugar de trabajo de Knuckles y Silver viendo su avance.

.- Fuimos por algo de alcohol que se termino

.- Esta bien… y tengan cuidado con esa mescla no usen tanta rebaba de aluminio – Se levanto y camino hacia la cocina.

.- Si lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias Shadow.

.- No se dará cuenta de que salimos ¿Eh?

.- Lo sé no me regañes

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

N/A: Referencia a los personajes y sus habilidades.

Shadow The Hedgehog: Controlar la mente ajena, un gran oído y mas fuerte, veloz y ágil que Sonic y Silver juntos.

Silver The Hedgehog: Ver el futuro, un gran oído y fuerza.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Leer la mente, un gran oído, fuerza y velocidad.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	9. Peleas Familiares

**PELEAS FAMILIARES**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Amy y Tails caminaban a las 5 de la mañana hacia la escuela.

.- Diablos ¿Ahora que querrá Knuckles?

.- No lo se Amy pero se escuchaba preocupado cuando me llamo a noche - Bostezo mientras seguía caminando junto a Amy

.- Si pero ¿Que nos encontremos tan temprano en la escuela? ¿No puede decirnos que es tan importante en la sala de periodismo? - Cruzo los brazos molesta.

.- Mira ahí esta - Señalo Tails a Knuckles quien estaba sentado en una banca al lado de la entrada de la escuela con sus respectiva mochila al igual que ellos.

.- Chicos, que bueno que llegan - Se levanto al verlos frente a él

.- Espero que sea importante o te juro que te deformare la cara del golpe que te daré - Respondió Amy furiosa mientras le mostraba su puño cerrado

.- Tranquila Amy no seas tan agresiva conmigo, miren, ayer fui a la casa de Silver, conocí a sus hermanos, me dijo un poco de su historia, sus padres fallecieron y su hermano mayor se ah hecho cargo de Sonic y de Silver solo

.- Que mal... - Exclamó Tails algo triste

.- Lo se pero pienso que sus padres murieron en ese accidente de Transilvania y los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron ellos pero como vampiros, ¿No creen?

.- ¿Te estas escuchando? Lo que dices parece un cuento de terror o algo parecido

.- Amy vamos esto es divertido, resolver un caso es asombroso además... - El grito desesperado de una persona corriendo hizo que Knuckles se quedara estático parando de hablar.- C-Chicos oyeron eso ¿Verdad?...

.- Si... lo oí...

.- Yo también chicos... - Amy se puso detrás de Knuckles intentando "protegerse" cuando ese mismo grito apareció de nuevo.

.- Hay que ir a ver que sucede, tal vez podremos ayudar a alguien que este en peligro

.- Yo opino lo mismo Knuckles ¿Vienes Amy?

.- ¿Estan locos? Eso es como un suicidio, yo me quedo

.- ¿Estas segura? Porque nosotros nos vamos a ir y tu te quedarías sola, sin nadie que puedo cuidar de ti - Knuckles Rio un poco al ver a Amy demasiado asustada con esa idea

.- Agh, de acuerdo iré con ustedes. - Los tres comenzaron a caminar en la dirección de los gritos de ayuda que escuchaban.

Siguieron el sonido un poco alejados de la escuela, se empezaron a dar cuenta de que se adentraban hacia una de las calles mas peligrosas de la ciudad, donde las luces fallaban y las calles quedaban a oscuras. Los tres comenzaban a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosos.

.- Chicos, propongo tomarnos de las manos para no perdernos...

.- B-Buena idea Amy...

Los tres se tomaron de las manos como habían dicho y siguieron caminando hasta escuchar los gritos cada vez mas cerca. De pronto los gritos pararon secamente y no se escucho mas.

Se acercaron hacia un callejón algo oscuro debido a que la lampara que se encontraba ahí estaba haciendo falsos.

.- ¿Amy? ¿Tails? ¿Knuckles? - Escucharon detrás de ellos, pudieron divisar entra las sombras la silueta de Sonic.

.- ¿Sonic? ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? - Cuetiono Amy.

.- Es que vine a buscar algo - El crujido de algo rompiendose hizo que los cuatro voltearan a la misma dirección.

.- ¿Escucharon eso? - Pregunto Tails.

.- Vamos, seguro que es la persona que gritaba - Sugirio Knuckles - ¿Vienes Sonic? - Este no respondio , miro a varios lados nervioso y comenzo a correr - ¡Oye! - Knuckles, aun tomando de la mano a Amy y a Tails corrió intentando alcanzar a Sonic.

.- Oye mas despacio - Reclamo Amy corriendo.

Los tres siguieron a Sonic como pudieron hasta que lograron acorralarlo en un callejon algo oscuro, Sonic miro la pared, estaba muy alto y no podía usar sus habilidades para trepar y escapar.

.- ¿Sonic que es lo que te ocurre? - Se acerco Amy hacia el. Una de las lamparas de ahí por fin se encendió y Amy retrocedió con horror al ver a Sonic bañado en sangre.

.- Sonic ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? - Alarmado Tails cuestionó a Sonic quien se pego a la pared.

.- Oye 15 tienes que venir aquí, enserio te vas a reír de lo que encontre - Los 3 miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Silver en el mismo estado que Sonic, pero este tenia una banda roja con el numeró 16, los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatadas, pronto se dieron cuenta de que Sonic también traía la misma banda pero con el numeró 15 en ella. Silver se percató de la presencia de los tres - ¿Tu los tragiste 15? - Cuestionó molesto.

.- Yo no hice nada 16 ellos ya estaban aquí.

.- ¡Ha! Lo sabia, ambos son unos vampiros - Exclamó Knuckles triunfante por su descubrimiento.

.- ... tiene un arma... - Dijo Silver. Todos lo miraron confundidos. Silver se puso sobre Knuckles tirandolo y sometiendolo en el suelo, este logro patear a Silver aventandolo hacia donde estaba Sonic.

.- ¿Estas bien 16?

.- No dejare que toques a mi hermano - Silver se incorporo y se puso frente a Sonic.

.- ¿Que ocurre Knuckles?

.- Vamos, Knuckles, dile a ambos que traes una pistola en la mochila... - Todos estaban sorprendido ante la declaracion de Silver.

.- ¿Pero como...

.- ...lo supiste?" - Termino de decir Silver - Vi el futuro y tu hibas a sacar tu juguete para amenazarnos, cuando fui sobre ti hasta ahora cambie el futuro, pero aun así, se lo que pasara...

.- ¡Lo sabia!

.- No es momento para festejar Knuckles - Reclamo Amy - ¿Como puedes traer un arma asi?

.- Por protección - Se escuso.

.- Aun así no dejare que toques a mi hermano - Silver corrió hacia Knuckles para atacarlo y este saco el arma disparandole pero el no resivio el disparo.

.- ¿18?... - Todos se quedaron atonitos al ver que Shadow se había interpuesto entre la bala y Silver resiviendo el disparo en el pecho.

.- Les ordene que no se alejaran de mi posicion

.- Lo sentimos 18... - Se disculparon ambos erizos. Shadow miro a Silver y lo tomo por el cuello.

.- Fue idea tuya alejarse ¿No es cierto?

.- ¿Que? ¿Me vas a hechar toda la culpa a mi?

.- Yo me mato por protegerlos y tu me sales con tu manera tan infantil de divertirte poniendo no solo tu vida en peligro si no la de tu hermano también.

.- Oye en primer lugar no es culpa mía, culpa al tarado de Sonic quien solo sabe seguir a alguien.

.- Te encargue cuidarlo

.- Yo no soy una niñera y ya no es un vampiro de 59 años para que lo anden cuidando cada segundo

.- Sabes bien que el tiene un problema

.- Y es por tu culpa, tu debías protegernos y no lo hiciste, mira con que termino, nosotros no nos merecíamos esto, tu no hiciste nada por cuidarnos, si nos hubieras cuidado como lo juraste no seriamos esto, ni los bastardos de nuestros padres pudieron cui...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Shadow le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda quedándole la marca roja por el golpe.

.- No hables así de quienes nos dieron la vida ¡¿Me escuchaste vampiro insolente!? - Silver no dijo nada, una lágrima salio de su ojo derecho, la cual Shadow no noto, pero Sonic si, ademas de a ver leido la mente de él. Los tres solo miraron toda la escena en shock.

.- Quiero ir a casa 18... - Pidió Sonic con la mirada en el suelo.

.- Lo se, pero antes...- Miro a Knuckles a Tails y a Amy quienes sintieron un escalofrío al ver la mirada rojiza de Shadow - Necesito que nos acompañen...

.- A no, no los acompañaremos a ningún lado - Defendió Knuckles. Se puso nervioso al ver que Shadow se acercaba a el y vio que la herida de la bala ya no estaba, tomo la mano de Knuckles y le dio la bala que le había disparado anteriormente.

.- Te dejare el juguetito a cambio de que nos acompañes, y si intentas herir a alguno de mis hermanos...

.- ¿Que?...

.- ¿Recuerdas a la pareja asesinada? Uno de ellos lastimo a 15 y creeme, no le fue nada bonito... - Ante esto Knuckles trago saliva nervioso. - Vámonos - Shadow empezó a caminar

Knuckles, Tails y Amy lo siguieron y detrás de ellos Sonic y Silver. Llegaron a un estacionamiento cerca de ahí y todos entraron a la camioneta. Shadow la encendió y condujo hasta su casa.

Los tres periodistas estaban aterrados, quien sabe si los perdonarian o los matarían gracias al chistesito de Knuckles.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capituló**

Espero que les haya gustado nwn!

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


	10. Planes

**PLANES**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En lo alto de una montaña, cruzando los bosques de la ciudad un par de sujetos charlaban.

.- Esto es cada vez mas difícil, los animales de por aqui se debilitan y su sangre deja de ser muy agradable, si no pensamos en algo podríamos morir de hambre.

.- Podemos comer sangre de humano, las cruzas dices que es deliciosa y adictiva.

.- ¡Bastado! - Lanzo una patada directo a la cara de su acompañante mandandolo al suelo. - Nosotros no somos cruzas, somos raza pura ¡No compares especies!

.- Calmate yo solo lo sugería, nosotros que somos raza pura jamas nos rebajariamos a probar la sangre humana, ya que es adictiva y nos llevaria a la locura, somo mas civilados que eso, pero, si no hacemos algo nuestra raza morirá de hambre...

.- ¿Que dices si recurrimos al plan 87-B Cruza?

.- ¡¿La 87-B!? ¡¿Estas loca!?

.- Oye no es mi culpa tener hambre, además no nos pasara nada y nuestra raza sobreviviría, podemos hacer una junta para ver lo que opinan los de las demás regiones.

.- Claro, es buena idea

.- Activa la alarma, la junta sera en dos días, diles a los de las regiones lejanas que se apresuren, y la alarma cercana, activala mañana - Sonrió mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 2 días después / Silver's POV**

Nunca podre perdonar a mis padres ni a mi hermano por lo ocurrido... ese día aterrador... ese día en el que supe lo que era el miedo de verdad, y viví el infierno como nunca, no solo yo, mi hermano menor también...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Flashback / Año 1800 **

.- ¡CORRAN NO SE DETENGAN! - Gritaba Shadow corriendo detrás de sus hermanos, Shadow tenia 7 años de edad, Silver 5 y Sonic 4.

.- ¡Shadow! - Sonic había tropezado y caído, Silver al verlo corrió tras el y lo levanto Shadow fue hacia ellos y cargo a Sonic.

.- ¡CORRE SILVER NO TE QUEDES ATRAS! - Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una pequeña casa y encerrarse.

.- ¿Mama...? - Silver quedo en shock al ver el cuerpo de su madre desmembrado y esparcido por el cuarto, las lágrimas salieron al ver tal escena.

.- Vamos Silver, no mires cierra los ojos - Shadow cargo también a Silver y corrió hacia otra habitación.

Bajo a sus dos hermanos y abrió una puerta oculta en el suelo, volvió a cargarlos y bajo con ellos cerrando la puerta con un candado por dentro, bajo las escalelras con ellos y llego a otra puerta la cual abrio, entraron y cerro con candado, un pequeño refugio era el lugar en donde estaban, con 2 camas, comida y lamparas.

.- Shadow... tengo miedo...

.- No lo tengas Silver, no pasa nada malo, todo va a salir bien, yo voy a protegerlos a ambos - Acostó a Sonic quien no sabia exactamente lo que sucedía.

.- Quiero a mama aquí... a papa también - Comenzó a llorar, sintió las manos de Shadow sobre sus hombros.

.- Tranquilo Silver, papa seguro esta a salvo, dijo que volvería.

.- Pero viste a mama, ella no va a regresar...

.- Silver, mirame, ella va a estar siempre con nosotros, nos va a cuidar desde donde este.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End of Flashback**

Donde sea que este ¿Eh?... lo dudo... yo amaba a mama... pero ella nos dejo... y papa jamas regreso... nos quedamos solos... y Shadow no hizo mucho de su parte... ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien, los recuerdos de mi padre se me hacen borrosos... nunca estaba con nosotros...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Silver's POV**

.- ¿Silver? - Llamo Sonic a su hermano sacandolo de sus pensamientos, aun hiban en la camioneta directo a su casa junto con Amy, Tails y Knuckles además de Shadow como conductor.

.- ¿Que?

.- ¿En que piensas?

.- ¿Es broma? Es obvio que sabes lo que pienso

.- Jaja lo se, solo quería bromear un ratto - Recibio un codazo lijero en el brazo.

.- Tonto - Sonrió al ver a su hermano sobarse el brazo.

.- ¿Nos van a lastimar? - Pregunto Amy aun con miedo.

.- ¿Que? No, no comemos niños - Respondió Silver cruzando los brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de los vampiros y entraron lo mas rápido que pudieron ya que tanto Shadow como Silver y Sonic estaban cubiertos de sangre. Entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro, las cortinas las corrieron para cubrir todas las ventanas. Amy, Knuckles y Tails se sentaron en uno de los sillones y los otros tres erizos se sentaron en el sillón frente a ellos.

.- Chicos, no pensamos hacerles nada, solo vamos a hablar un poco, Silver nos dijo que estaban investigando el incidente, ¿Es cierto? - Soltó Shadow.

.- Si es cierto... pero fue idea mía, Amy y Tails solo investigaron por que yo se los pedí

.- Tranquilo Knuckles esta bien, ahora, ¿Le han dicho a alguien mas sobre su investigación?

.- A nadie, pensábamos en primero terminar el caso... luego darlo a las autoridades - Contesto de nuevo el equidna.

.- Que bueno que no lo dijeron o hubiéramos tenido que matar a todos jaja - Bromeo Silver cruzado de brazos.

.- No los asustes - Regaño Shadow al ver la reacción de susto de los periodistas.

.- Lo siento, amo hacer eso - Un pequeño chillido se escucho en el lugar Sonic, Silvas y Shadow se cubrieron los oídos.

.- Shadow ¿Que es eso? - Se quejo Sonic.

.- ... - Se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos. Amy, Tails y Knuckles no entendían nada, ellos no escucharon ese chillido. - Maldición ¿Ahora?

.- Ahora ¿Que? ¿Que fue eso? - Siguió cuestionando Silver.

.- La alarma, necesitamos ir, ahora, vallan por sus cosas yo prepararé la sangre.

.- ¿Sangre? - Se alarmaron los periodistas.

.- Tranquilos, es sangre que almacenamos, es para el viaje

.- ¿Pero a donde vamos Shadow?

.- No puedo decirtelo Sonic, esta prohibido decirlo.

.- Aja y ¿Que hacemos con ellos? - Silver señalo a Amy, Tails y Knuckles.

.- Vendrán con nosotros

.- ¡¿Que!? - Dijeron Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic y Silver al unísono.

.- De uno por uno, Sonic dime como se llaman.

.- Ella es Amy Rose, el es Miles Prower, le gusta que le digan Tails, sus padres también le dicen Tails y el es Knuckles, Amy y Tails son mis compañeros y Knuckles va con Silver - Termino de decir Sonic después de invadir la mente de los periodistas quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

.- De acuerdo, el numeró de casa de Amy, toma, marcalo - Shadow le dio el teléfono a Sonic quien se quedo mirando a Amy a los ojos y después marco un numeró - Toma

.- Va a contestar su papa diciendo " ¿Si? Diga" - Comento Silver mientras jugaba con una canica

.- ... Buenas tardes señor, disculpe la molestia, pero mi familia va a hacer unos días de campamento, pedía su autorización para que su hija pudiera asistir... aja... aja... no se preocupe su hija estará muy bien... en 2 días... que lastima... "si mi piace la notizia"... perfecto señor, yo le avisaré - Colgó el telefono.

.- ¿Mi padre?

.- Si Amy, puedo manipular gente ajena, así que no hay problema con eso. - Presumió Shadow siguiendo con los padres de Knuckles y de Tails.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿Crees que apoyaran el plan 87-B? Scourge...

.- Ya que es usted la sucesora, supongo que lo aprovaran con éxito, no debes preocuparte Rouge, lo apoyaran...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden: **"**_**Este fanfic se actualizara los días JUEVES"**_

No se des esperen con la continuación y les doy un adelanto, el siguiente capitulo sera la historia del año 1800, y lamento si lo subí un poco tarde, desde la mañana estoy apurada con varias cosas XP.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
